


Dance with the Devil

by WhiskeyRose



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyRose/pseuds/WhiskeyRose
Summary: Even in a foreign place, dealing with the impending calamity, she had to deal with what was going on back home. Emet-Selch has a small question for the Ishgardian Warrior of Light.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. Kindling

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small story of my Warrior of Light and my interpretation of Emet-Selch. ♥

Feo Ul had been kind enough to bring her the letters and such from home. Her mother wrote to let her know what was happening in the House of Lords and within her own home without her presence. No one questioned that she was to help the Scions, as she had when the Dragonsong War was coming to a close. But they could grumble.

The quill moved quickly over the parchment as she let her mother know a fraction of what was going on. Her mother knew that she had the Echo and that she helped the Scions but not that she was a Warrior of Light. She planned to keep it that way too.

Even with her mind focused on the contents of her letter, she felt another presence. Assuming it was Ardbert, she did not look up. “Did you forget something?”

“I cannot say as of yet, hero.”

The voice made her stop dead in her tracks. A drop of ink hit the parchment before she put the quill down and turned to face the latest member of her group: Emet-Selch.

He was smirking at her, of course. Feigning a look of apology as she glared. Emet was more trouble than he was worth. And given that he knew things she didn’t, that said a lot.

Em sighed softly. “I think I need to speak to the Exarch about getting this room sealed.”

He chuckled lowly. “Come now, hero. Do you think his magic can keep me out?” Pushing off the wall, he closed the distance between them. She stood in reaction, head held high. “There is that fire. I am sure you wish to kick me out. I do not plan to stay.”

“Then what are you here for?” She folded her arms under her chest. It didn’t occur to her that she had been dressed down for bed. He had come into her personal space and she was angry.

“To see you, hero. What else?” His smirk turned to a grin as he leaned in. 

She took a step back and ran into the desk. A silent curse going through her mind. “To see me do what, Emet-Selch? I am not some puppet here for your entertainment. You’d do well to remember that.”

The Ascian chuckled again. A hand coming to cup her cheek. Golden eyes meeting sapphire. He was reading her very soul. She knew that. Em knew she should move away, but she couldn’t. She blamed the desk for it but there was something else.

“I never said you were a puppet, Emon’i.” His hand slid away from her cheek, fingers lightly tracing her jaw. 

She tensed when he called her name. There was something about the way he said it. It drew her in. Her hands quickly gripped the desk to remind her that going any further back would get her into trouble.

“Using my name? What’s the occasion, Emet?” The Ishgardian attempted to remain cool in this interaction. It was all she could do; he would not keep control over this conversation.

He just smirked and tilted his head. “I’ll tell you in time.” Emet took a step forward and hooked an arm around her waist to pull her close. Pressed against him, her hands came to rest on his chest. Before she could push him away, he spoke.

“There is something in you, Emon’i. I do not speak of Her blessing. Nor do I speak of the dragon’s blood flowing through you. There is something about _you_. Something sad inside you. I want to ensure that you will not fall to despair.” His eyes moved over her features and he let her go.

She was back against the desk, hands held in front of her. The warmth of his chest starting to fade. A faint color came to her cheeks. “If you say so, Emet-Selch.” Her voice was soft, only a little strength behind it.

Once more, the Ascian smirked. “Rest well, _hero_.” And just like that, he was gone.

The Elezen fell into the chair, hand over her chest. What the hell was that?


	2. Shatter Me

Was there no peace to be found in her supposed private quarters?

The Ishgardian met the golden gaze and smiled softly. “I know, Urianger. But I am safe here. Regardless of what you feel. Nothing will harm me.” 

A hand moved to rest on his cheek. It was all she could do to bring comfort to him. It was true that she had a frequent visitor in Ardbert but she did not feel threatened by him. Not even by Emet-Selch, who had been absent as of late.

He returned her smile and nodded. Her hand moved to the back of his neck to bring him down. A soft kiss was pressed to his forehead before she pulled away entirely. Urianger took the hint and left without another word.

Em sighed softly and looked to the table. A hand moved to her stomach as it growled. At least the First had the same fruits. She picked up a couple of apples and began to cook.

It only took a few minutes and her comfort food was in front of her. She ate the cinnamon apples slowly, letting the information of the day work through her mind. The Orchestrion played music she had only grown used to. Nothing that she yearned to hear. It was true she could return to the Source but she knew that it was best she remain here until the Scions could return with her.

She stood up when she was finished and moved to the music box. A few little fiddles of the dials and she heard a lovely song. It reminded her of home and she couldn’t stop the smile from coming to her lips.

With a preternatural grace, the Elezen moved to the middle of the room and began to dance. She held her arms up, pretending she was dancing with someone. Twirling and moving around the room, she closed her eyes. If she forgot for a moment, she could pretend she was home.

And without warning, there was an arm around her waist and a hand in hers. Her eyes opened and there was Emet-Selch and his damned smirk.

“Hello again, Emon’i. I should have known you would be a remarkable dancer.” He had picked up her movements easily and was gliding her around the floor. The music had been loud but now she could only hear her racing heart. Why was he here? And why did he pick now?

She sighed softly but didn’t pull away. He wasn’t making any move to hurt her. It wouldn’t take much effort in their present stance. “Hello again, Emet-Selch. What brings you here this time?”

His smirk turned to a grin as he dipped her low. The movements fluid and ever so graceful. Her head fell back before her pulled her back to him. So close she could feel his breath. “Coming to check in on the _hero_, of course.”

They had paused in their dance and she made a move to step away. He kept her right there and began another dance. It bothered her. She wanted to get away from him but his hands– they were right at her scales. Did he know that weakness?

The look in his golden eyes let her know that he was well aware. He moved the fingers at her hips, slowly tracing the outline of the grey scales under her clothing. She tensed and held back her moan. However, her hold on his hand and shoulder tightened.

He chuckled. “This is quite the weakness, Emon’i.”

She looked away from him. What could she possibly say? Em feared that if she opened her mouth, that moan from before would come.

Emet had not stopped their dance. He had simply slowed down to give him time to torment her. Those long fingers still moving over the scales. The ones that marked her as dragonkin.

His voice was low and right at her ear. She jumped when he spoke. “You asked what I want. I think that should be obvious. I want _you_, hero.”

She straightened herself then, sapphires meeting his gaze. Em did not know what to say. What could she say? Her fear still quite real as she held herself back. 

The Ascian leaned in and pressed his warm lips to the corner of hers. His fingers finally stopped their movement. When he pulled back, a look of confusion crossed her features.

She could barely feel the back of his fingers moving slowly down her cheek. A finger under her chin, suddenly bringing her face up and close to his. “And I will have you. It is only a matter of time.”

As quickly as he appeared, he disappeared. The portal closing behind him to leave Emon’i and the music behind. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. She couldn’t calm her racing heart or her racing thoughts.

What was his game?


	3. Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something sad and solemn about her. Emet was right about that.

The Crystarium seemed to go on forever. It was not a goal Em had in mind but she picked a small shard to sit upon and look down at the people working. They looked like little dots. It was times like this Em was glad she trained to be a Dragoon. She could never explain to someone how freeing it felt it jump. To be so high you can feel the clouds around you.

Her mind shifted then. The darker memories of her attempted suicides and the longing for death that she felt. It never fully went away. Just like the flashbacks of the war. She was damaged goods. Not suitable for anyone.

She leaned forward, still looking down. One wrong move and her life would be ended. It would be messy but she would finally be done with this wretched world. Her eyes closed and she felt the wind whipping around her. So tempting to just keep leaning forward.

So caught up in what she was feeling, she did not realize that someone had joined her. A voice from behind her startled her; a hand on her back caused her to lurch forward. “Ah ah ah. None of that, _hero_.”

With that snap, she was transported to another place. It was a room she was familiar with. Like she had been in here once before-- a long time ago.

Em stood up and turned to face Emet. A grin on his lips, he pulled her close and began to sway. Music began. Something else that pulled at her very soul. What was going on? Was it able to look into her memories?

They were dancing soon enough. She looked down and saw a gown on her. Clearly not an illusion as she could feel the fabric but how had he done all this? What magic did an Ascian truly have? And how did _he_ differ... being an ancient?

Before she had a chance to speak, he did. “You know, Emon’i, I find it rather strange that a woman of your background and caliber would think of suicide. Oh I know all about your failed attempts. You almost leapt off the Crystarium just now. Is life so hard?”

His demeanor was changed. He had called her by name, which was even more unusual. She laughed softly. “What does it matter to you? My death would be the answer to your problem, no?”

A flash of emotion crossed his face before he could hide it. Shame? Regret? Was he being serious when he said he wanted to know why? And why had he stopped her? Surely it wasn’t because he liked her presence.

Em cleared her throat. “Emet, listen... My life is complicated. And hopes and dreams are not my own and haven’t been for a very long time now.” She looked away from him, out of the window to the city outside. A pang of recognition rang through her soul once more.

She faltered for a moment and almost lost her balance. His gaze had never left her. “Living for someone else-- knowing that what you truly want in life will never come gets exhausting. And I’m tired, Emet. So very tired.”

He let the silence between them grow for a bit. Almost like he was trying to figure out what to say. “Life is a precious thing, Emon’i. You have done all sorts of good in this world. Much to our dismay. And I know that my brethren have mentioned killing you. Not letting you live because you are too dangerous. I think differently.”

They had been dancing around the room all the while. He came to a stop suddenly. His fingers on her chin, he brought her gaze back to him. She shivered as his thumb traced her bottom lip. “You are extraordinary, Emon’i.”

The words were whispered before his lips were pressed against hers.


End file.
